This invention relates to a pouch to be used by pet owners for collecting animal waste and holding accessories securely. Pet owners frequently take their animals for walks in public places for the purpose of exercise and bodily functions. The animal waste must then be collected for later disposal in order to comply with many local ordinances. Many pet owners simply use small plastic bags to pick up the waste. However, this approach forces the pet owner to juggle many items: the clean bags, the soiled bags and the leash, plus any other necessities, such as money or keys. Additionally, many pet owners find that carrying the plastic bags filled with animal waste by hand is unpleasant. The present invention solves these problems.